Fragile
by Mira Spiegel
Summary: Future Fic: Tamaki is looking for a way to recapture the Host Club days but everyone has gone on with their lives. But when they come together, tragedy strikes in way that shakes all of them down to the core. Character deaths and quite a few OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! I know I have a bunch of stories on hiatus right now but this is what inspired me and, quite frankly, I'm just happy to be writing again! The story is going to be set up this way: Tamaki's POV will be the present day storyline while all the flashbacks will be separate chapters and third person POV. I hope you enjoy!

**Fragile**

_Tamaki_

Mornings are the best part of the day. That always seems to be the time when my memories are clearer, sharper. I have to admit, I live more in my memories than I ever have in the present. I did follow in my father's footsteps and became the superintendent of Ouran Academy. I hate to admit that it was purely selfish reasoning on my part. I spent so much time in the Host Club, determined to be selfless towards others and yet, I spend my life sitting in an opulent office doing a job I dislike, looking over the only place that remotely felt like a home because I am too scared to leave it. University was enough of a wake up call for me to realize that the world I created with the Host Club was unique, reliable and everyone had their happy ending. I should have been intelligent enough to realize that the real world would not work out that way. Did this mean that I was delusional to believe that my mental escape would somehow come into being?

"President Suoh?"

I press down on the intercom button. "Yes, Miss Moto?"

"The Ootori's are here to see you, sir. They want to know if they should wait for the others-"

"Oh, no, send them in." In my excitement, I realized I had interrupted my kind receptionist. I would apologize later. My delusion had an opportunity to continue for a little while longer and the smile that plastered itself on my face was genuine for the first time in a long time. I had seen Kyouya a handful of times since graduating and he seemed to change even more each time. Unlike his family, he traded in the suits, briefcases and most likely, his families connections, for casual clothes and a relaxed posture. He also smiled more which was unnerving at first but I realized what made it unsettling was it had lost its razor blade edge. It had become genuine.

"Kyouya! Nami!"

Nami, Kyouya's wife, grinned widely at me and was the first to answer. "Tamaki! It's been too long."

I try not to take her statement as a reprimand but I know her too well. Nami is the kind of person who is completely transparent. She says what she means, no guessing or double talk. When Kyouya told me they were going to be married, it only reinforced the saying "opposites attract." Transparent Nami and "never do anything without a reason" Kyouya were the most mismatched couple I had ever seen. Well, maybe not the most mismatched...

"She's right," Kyouya added. "We missed you in Okinawa. It just wasn't," he smiled slightly and readjusted his glasses, "the same."

The beach in Okinawa...I hadn't set foot on that beach since the Host Club was there years ago. It brought back too many memories of her. The bullies...the water...the thunderstorm...They weighed on my chest and mind, suffocating them both. It's frightening how well I can push that aside, force a smile and convince my best friend that I was merely busy and not nursing a broken heart.

"Perhaps next year, Kyouya."

He looks at me like he expected a better response and I can't help but wonder if he knows. It wouldn't surprise me if he does. Kyouya always seemed one or five steps ahead of me. Nami's voice breaks into my thoughts.

"Can we tell him?"

"Tell me what?" I try to hide the panic in my voice but the smirks on their faces ease my worried mind.

Kyouya was trying to keep a straight face but, oddly enough, he was struggling. "It seems that Nami and I are going to be parents."

My mind went into absolute shock, thankfully my mouth was well accustomed to taking over at moments like this. "That's fantastic! Congratulations!" It was difficult for me to think of the host members as old enough to be married and have children despite our ages now. Once again, I've become so used to living in the past I've forgotten how much progress the others have made in their lives. I give Nami and Kyouya the expected hug and ask them to sit down. My mind was scrambling for the all the proper child questions when Nami beat me to the conversation.

"Tamaki, I have to ask you something."

I glanced over at Kyouya and could see slight surprise in his eyes. This was an unexpected question. Interesting. "Yes?"

"Are you happy?" she asked simply.

Once again, my mouth didn't fail me. "But of course," I even found a laugh from somewhere inside me. "Why would you ask that?"

Kyouya sighed. "Probably because you didn't glomp us when we walked through the door."

I could hear a tinge of nervousness with my next laugh. "I thought we were a little old for that but if you want-"

"No, no," Kyouya held up his hands. "It was an observation, not a complaint."

"Well, it is a complaint on my end."

Kyouya and I both turned in surprise at Nami. "What?"

Nami fixed her hazel eyes on me shrewdly. "I've noticed it, especially over the last few months, you're just not yourself. Ye olde emotional rock over here," she tilted her head towards Kyouya, "won't admit it to your face but he's been worried too."

I rubbed the back of my neck and grinned too widely, my nervous laugh taking on an almost panicked note. "Worried? About what?"

Kyouya took off his glasses and rested them on his knee. I noticed absently the multi-colored flecks of paint on his hands. "You don't seem genuinely happy. Is it the job?"

"How could I not be happy here at Ouran?"

The real question was could I be happy outside of Ouran? From what I had heard of the others, they had found their place in the world outside of the school. Kyouya was a well known local artist in Japan while Nami was an equally known novelist. Honey was known more for his generosity than anything else. He had his own toy factory now, making stuffed animals, dolls and puzzles. I had a sneaking suspicion that he donated more toys than he sold. He was also the only one, besides myself, that was unmarried. Mori was working in Tokyo as a detective along with his wife Keiko, who was the city's medical examiner. I suppose love can bloom even over a dead body. Then there was the twins... Hikaru and Kaoru finished a business study at University before helping their mother in the fashion world. Kaoru ended up marrying the head model for Hitachiin Designs while Hikaru-

"Tamaki?"

Kyouya had a look of part sadness, part interest on his face. He knew, he always did. Nami looked suspicious but was most likely unaware of the relationship dynamics that had played out between the entire host club. I forced yet another smile on my face. "Sorry, I must have gotten distracted."

"Are you happy?" Kyouya asked, carefully enunciating each word.

It would have seemed a silly, possibly offensive, question coming from anyone else. But there was a true sincerity to the simplistic query. And it dawned on me, it was the perfect question coming from Kyouya and Nami. Happiness was the solid foundation of their relationship and had been from the very beginning.


	2. Happiness: Kyouya and Nami

**Happiness**

_Kouya and Nami_

He was miserable, lonely and at a downtown bar. The concern over being seen by one of the many Ootori eyes-for-hire was surpassed by the feeling of complete and utter failure. The drive to exceed his brothers had been the fuel that carried him this far and he was surprised to find the fuel had run out. He hated the business world and medical field. It was stifling, rigid. If he wanted to carry on with that life plan, he would have better luck enlisting in the military.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Kyouya directed his slightly fuzzy focus from his glass to the bartender. "Excuse me?"

"It's an American saying. It means 'what are you thinking about?'" The cheeky woman spun a clear bottle expertly in her free hand while serving up some fruity concoction to a raucous University girl that had been eying him all night. The girl took the opportunity to bump against him as she took her drink before being swallowed up by her group of equally drunk, giggling friends.

"Do you want her number?"

"How do you know her number?"

The bartender held up a napkin with a number scribbled on it. "I have a whole stack of them here if she doesn't tickle your fancy."

It was the Host Club all over again. Not that he had disliked being part of the Host Club but it was something he did as a high schooler. He was a man now and it was time to put aside juvenile indulgences. But that didn't mean he would miss it. Quite the contrary. "Throw them out."

"Even this one?"

"What's special about that one?"

She laid it on the bar next to his glass. "It's mine."

He looked at the number while she served up four more drinks, the numbers burning themselves into his memory. She greeted regulars with inside jokes and sharp wit. Her posture was perfect, elegant even, despite the fact she was wearing low riding jeans, a punk belt and a t-shirt with the name of a band he didn't recognize. She had various rings and studs in her ears and spiked black hair. Her social ease and unflappable manner reminded him of Haruhi. "What's your name?"

She meandered back down to where he was sitting. "Nami. Nami Tsukiono."

"Kyouya-"

"I know who you are." She tilted her head towards the end of the bar. "Some of your family's employees were talking about you."

Wonderful. No doubt he would be getting a scathing call from his father tomorrow. Well, why not make it worth it. "When do you get off work?"

***

He only had to wait for an hour more until she clocked out at the bar and lead the way to what she deemed was "the best diner in Tokyo." Seeing her in the harsh florescent light, he was surprised she actually looked much younger than he had assumed. She was also quieter, less cocky, than he expected.

"I don't want to keep you out past your bedtime," she said when they sat down for coffee.

"What does that mean?"

She looked directly over his shoulder. He followed her gaze and saw a couple of men from the bar had followed them down to the diner.

"Are they your bodyguards?"

"Hardly," he muttered.

"I see," she nodded, "they're nosy."

"Yes."

To his surprise, she stood up beside the booth they had occupied and addressed them from across the diner. "Excuse me, sirs. Please, feel free to call Mr. Ootori and tell him his son has decided to slum it for the night. You may take your leave."

Amazingly enough, Kyouya watched both men, unnerved by Nami's outspokenness, make a quick break for the door as Nami returned to her seat. "My father will hate you."

"Is that why you asked me out?"

The question brought him up short. Why did he ask her out? He never did anything without having a concrete reason for doing it. So what was his reasoning behind having a cup of coffee at one in the morning with a punky bartender? Nami was sporting a frown now.

"If that's why, I do have more important things-"

"You reminded me of a friend."

The frown lessened slightly. "Was she a girlfriend?"

"No," Kyouya pushed his glasses up, "nothing like that. She was just...a unique person."

"You miss her?"

"More than I thought."

"Where is she now?"

"She married another one of my friends. She's in law school right now."

Nami dumped three sugar packets into her coffee. "She sounds pretty special."

"She is. All my friends from high school were very special." Before he knew what he was doing, he was regaling Nami with stories of the Host Club and all the misadventures that ensued. Three cups of coffee later, the sun was starting to peek through the skyscrapers of downtown Tokyo and Kyouya had only covered the first year of the Host Club antics. Nami's frown had disappeared little by little through the course of the stories, but it was the story of the twin's first fight that had her in stitches. His throat was scratchy, unaccustomed to speaking for so long. He felt lighter than he had in a long time.

"I hate to say this but I have to go to class," Nami said.

Kyouya almost smacked himself in the forehead. "I don't even know what you're studying. I spent the entire time talking about myself."

"No, not yourself," Nami smiled, "your friends. And you can tell a lot about a person by their friends. It sounds like you are a very nice guy. Unhappy, but nice." She stood up and grabbed her messenger bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "And I'm studying journalism."

"Wait-"

"I'll be working again tonight," she answered and was gone.

Kyouya sat there for a few minutes, digesting what she said to him. She saw right through him, all the masks he tried to present to the world. She saw the bottom line in him: unhappiness.

***

He didn't take into consideration the next night was Friday. The bar was filled with University students, drinking and dancing. He counted six times someone groped him on his way to the bar. Nami was there, as she had said, spinning bottles in both hands and sliding drinks down the bar with her elbows. The crowd loved her and Kyouya felt like calling Tamaki so he could join in the fun spirited atmosphere. He never thought he would see the day that Tamaki needed some cheering up but he found out that when things change so do people. Things started to slow somewhat and Nami slid a whiskey down to him.

"On the house."

"Why is that?" he asked, wrapping a hand around the cool glass.

"For the coffee this morning. I realized I ran out on the bill."

"I asked you out. The bill my responsibility."

Nami made a face but with the dim lighting it was hard to tell what her expression really was. "Tell me, Kyouya, what are your other responsibilities?"

He watched her flip and spin more bottles, shake cocktails with one hand and drop olives on toothpicks in martini glasses while he thought about his answer. Nami started speaking again before he had a chance to answer.

"The question shouldn't be thought about this long. What do you hold yourself responsible for?"

"Succeeding."

She gave him a half smile. "Succeeding at what?"

"Business...life."

"Your family is already successful in those things. What else do you want to succeed in?"

Surpass his brothers in the business...that was his only goal for as long as he could remember. "What else is there?"

She twirled another bottle absently in her hand. "What about personal responsibility?"

Personal responsibility? He hadn't thought about that. "I wasn't exactly raised in a family that put value on personal things."

"I've noticed." She regarded him for a moment before setting the bottle of alcohol down. "This may sound very forward, so I won't be offended if you say no. I have to go visit my aunt this weekend at her beach house in Ito. I would like it if you would come."

He was suppose to go fund raiser for one of the medical companies but a day at the beach sounded much more interesting, especially since he had sit through an hour long "chat" with his father over the phone about his behavior last night. He was certain more talk would come at the fund raiser. "I would love to go to Ito with you."

***

He almost didn't recognize the girl who picked him up the next morning. Gone were the earrings, punk clothes, spiked hair and they were replaced with a skirt, sandals and nice shirt. She looked like one of the many girls that his father paraded in front him: fashionable, respectable...beautiful. Apparently, he'd been staring.

"You do realize," she said, "you have to actually be in the car to get to the beach."

_And then she opens her mouth and speaks._ Kyouya pushed back a smile and got into her car, not a rusty death trap he imagined but a rather well-equipped mid-sized sedan.. "Why the change in appearance?"

"Contrary to what you may think, I actually prefer to look like this instead of how I dress at the bar."

"Then why do you do it? Where is your sense of personal responsibility?"

She laughed. "My job at the bar is only part time and only until I graduate. I've found that people respond better when you tend to fit in with the crowd. It's about being approachable. Also, I figured you would talk more openly to me if I looked like this."

"You should be a business major."

"No, too stuffy. I'm actually finding journalism isn't my forte either. Apparently I have too many 'creative muscles' as my teacher says."

"You said your last name was Tsukiono. Are you related to the Tsukiono's that are involved in politics?"

Her smile turned wry. "Actually, yes I am. My whole life has been in the tabloids. I'm the only female Tsukiono not to be educated at Lobelia."

"What happened, dare I ask?"

"Originally, I went there for about six months but I got kicked out for getting into an argument, punching one of my teachers and refusing to apologize. Funny enough, I applied at Ouran Academy but they wouldn't take me either, not with that disrespectful mark on my record. So I ended up going to Ouran High School."

"You commoner, you."

She laughed, though Kyouya had said it more as an inside joke for himself. It was the first time he felt almost light hearted. Almost.

***

Nami's Aunt Mika, her mother's sister, was just as independently minded as Nami. The woman never married, was a local school teacher in Ito and lived in a modest home that sat on the beach. She was alone and very content. He could see why Nami loved her Aunt so much as well as spending time in her home. Not being able to relax was virtually impossible. They had spent the day walking along the beach, having dinner with her aunt on the patio that faced the surf and ended up sitting out there until the stars came out. He had forgotten what is was like to enjoy a day. It was long after the sun had gone down when Nami asked such a direct question it knocked the air from his lungs.

"Kyouya, why are you so unhappy?"

He was about to deny her inquiry, but realized he would be lying. He had just spent a day without books, study and academic pressure and was happier than he had been since leaving Ouran. Perhaps the path his brothers took was not the path for him. It wasn't the first time he had that thought but it was the first time he gave it any serious consideration.

"My mother died when I was twelve," Nami continued, a very serious tone that was different from her flippant banter throughout the day. "She committed suicide. I was the one who found her."

"I don't remember ever hearing about that in the news."

"No, they reported to the press that she suddenly became ill. But that was the beginning of a change in me. My mother wanted to be a concert cellist but my father forbade it. Her place was in the home or on his arm. I didn't realize it but I watched my mother shrivel and shut down. Before I knew it, it was too late and she was gone.

"That's why I got kicked out of Lobelia. My teacher told me I asked too many questions, that the things I was concerned about wouldn't be a problem when I got married since my husband would handle everything. I dared to disagree. I didn't want to give up my dreams and personal integrity for the sake of social standing. My life is worth than that and so is yours, Kyouya."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother noticed you at a couple different parties. You were always standing behind your brothers, hearing your father speak about their accomplishments and how you were going to surpass them. She felt sorry for you."

Kyouya racked his memory for any remembrance of Nami's mother. And then it came to him. "Your mother played the cello at one of the medical building openings."

Nami smiled. "The only time my father allowed her to play in public. When I saw you come into the bar that night, you reminded me of my mother, slowly closing in on yourself. Promise me," she reached out and grabbed his hands, "find what makes you happy."

The moment her hands made contact with his, it felt like an electrical currant went through his body. It took a moment for his hearing to come back and when it did, Nami was staring at his expectantly. "I promise." As soon as he said the words, it felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest and breathing suddenly became easier.

The conversation shifted back to less serious subjects but after Nami yawned for the fifth time, she excused herself and went to bed. Kyouya stayed up, however, watching the silver toned waves crash along the beach. His mind was too busy thinking about all the possibilities that lay before him now. Perhaps when he returned to Tokyo he would dig out his paints and canvas again.

***

_Six months later..._

"Nami! Nami, come here!"

Nami roused herself from sleep. She has picked up a late shift at the bar to cover for a friend of hers whose mother was sick. She blearily looked at the clock next to her bed and realized she had only slept for three hours before her roommate came pounded on her door. Oh no, wait, she was now jumping on her bed.

"Nami, you've got to come see this! Come on!"

With a groan, Nami stumbled out of bed and drug herself into the living room. Yui, her roommate, was dancing around an object that was covered with a sheet. "What is it?"

"It's for you! It was propped up against the front door this morning!"

Rubbing her tired eyes, Nami saw her name printed neatly on the corner of the covering. She pulled the sheet off the object and was surprised to see a painting of the sea underneath it.

"Ohh," Yui was saying, "that's so pretty. Where is it?"

"That's...my aunt's house in Ito."

"And who's the girl in the dress asleep in the hammock?"

"That's me."

Yui looked like someone slapped her. "I didn't know you owned a skirt."

Nami ran her fingers over the initials in the corner of the painting and couldn't help but smile. K.O.... Kyouya.

"You need to turn the picture around."

Nami did as she was told and found, hanging on the screw eye that secured the picture wire, a diamond ring.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and am not making money off this story.

_Tamaki_

I remember their wedding so vividly I can feel the wet sand under my feet even sitting here in the office. They were married on the beach behind her Aunt's house and I almost laughed when Kyouya told me the only requirement for guests and bridal party was no shoes. Thankfully I didn't because he ended up being serious about that requirement. I can still see in my memory the sunlight glancing off the bead work of Nami's dress and hear the rhythm of the waves. It was also the second to the last time I had seen Haruhi.

"President Suoh," my secretary interrupted my train of thought, "the Morinozuka's and Mr. Haninozuka are here. Would you like-"

"Bah, bah, bah-"

"Come here you..." an another's woman's voice came over the intercom. "Sorry about that."

Kyouya exaggerated a sigh while Nami and I couldn't hide our smiles.

"How is it," Kyouya asked as he put his glasses back on, "the man who didn't say more than five sentences the entire time he was in high school ends up with a son who can't stop talking?"

"He must take after his mother," Nami said as the door opened and in ran the little culprit who skidded to a stop in front of me, gazing up with wide, gray eyes.

"Hello, Satoru."

The three year old pointed to something over my head. "What's that?"

I followed his finger and saw he was pointing to the intricately decorated urn that held my grandmother's ashes. For a moment, I sincerely thought about handing it over to the child to play with hoping he would break it. But no, I needed that there as a reminder of what I could become...alone, old and bitter. "It's a pretty vase."

"Can I have it?"

"No," Mori had silently made an appearance and scooped up his son in one arm. "Don't play with any of Uncle Tama's things."

"Here," I turned around to my desk and pulled out a rubix cube. "You can play with this."

Satoru looked up at his father who just nodded his head and the child eagerly reached for the toy. "Thank you, Uncle Tama."

"You're welcome."

"Just to warn you," Keiko said, settling in the chair next to Nami, "you only have about ten minutes before he solves that."

Honey sat down next to Kyouya, his feet just barely brushing the floor. "I've been trying to make a puzzle that Satoru can't figure out in a matter of minutes. The kid is just too smart."

Mori folded his tall form into the chair next to his wife. "Is there anything wrong, Tamaki?"

I stubbornly ignored the pointed look Kyouya and Nami were giving me. "No, quite the contrary. I was hoping you all would help me with planning a fund raiser for the school. I'd like to offer more scholarships to under privileged students but the board of directors thinks that five scholarships a year is more than enough."

"How can we help?" Keiko asked.

"Wait a minute," Honey asked. "Aren't Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi coming?"

I knew the question would be asked and had practiced my reaction to the mention of the twins and Haruhi. If anyone would notice the slightest tick, it would have been Kyouya. "Yes, they should be here any minute now."

"Uncle Tama?"

I looked down to see Satoru holding up the solved rubix cube to me.

"Do you have another one?" he asked me.

Keiko groaned and dropped her head into her hand. Mori looked at me dead serious. "Do you want him?"

I was still looking down at Satoru's wide open eyes and hopeful face. Of course I wanted a son. Didn't every man? Some of us, like Kyouya and Mori, were just luckier than others. Looking over at Mori and Keiko, I caught Mori staring at Satoru. Despite his comment about giving his son away, his face showed that would never be the case. When I had called Honey about setting up this meeting, he had told me all about Mori and how much he was enjoying life and family. I tried to beat down the stab of jealousy I had felt but seeing the three of them together, I couldn't help but feel happy for them.

Happy...there was that word again.


	4. Compatibility: Takashi and Keiko

**Author's Note: **I did some research on the Japanese criminal system and found that they don't have the American equivalent of "medical examiner's." They do have medical practitioners that the police will hand over certain cases to, these cases are usually possible murders or unexplained deaths. So, I kind of smashed the two ideas together. I did refer to Keiko as a medical examiner but wrote her more as a doctor in the police headquarters who is there for the rare murder case that comes into the police station. It may not be realistic but hey, it's Ouran! I hope you enjoy!

**Compatibility**

_Takashi and Keiko_

"So which one are you going to bet on?"

"Hm...I'm going to go with the little, scrawny guy in the front."

Keiko Yasuda tapped the pen against her lips absently. "The big one...in the back."

Haruka, Keiko's assistant, gave her a slightly shocked look. "That's Takashi Morinozuka. You really think he's the one that can't make it through an autopsy?"

"You know what they say," Keiko snapped on her gloves, "the bigger they are, the harder they fall."

Keiko had done autopsies for the educational benefit of the police force. It wasn't required that officers witness one but it was highly suggested. Not that murders occurred that often in Japan, but when they did it helps to have the police force educated in what clues to look for before the medical examiner arrived. She was still finding it hard to demand the respect of the officers being as short as she was and only two years older than most of them.

"Good morning, gentlemen," she greeted with a smile. "My name is Dr. Yasuda and I'll be performing the autopsy this morning. My assistant, Dr. Hito will be passing around vomit bags, should you feel the need to use them. There are also chairs behind you in case you start to feel light headed."

As usual there were a few chuckles and macho-man noises that broke out among the group. That all quickly changed when she pulled the face shield down over her face and picked up a scalpel. She had already spent two hours covering the external exam and what to look for on the body itself. Now it was time for the fun part.

"First," she laid the scalpel against the chest of the cadaver, "we start with the 'Y' incision. This will allow us to open up the chest cavity." She looked up intermittently at the group to make sure that no one had gotten sick or passed out yet. A couple were looking a little green but everyone had managed beautifully so far. She covered the entire internal exam except for the cranial exam. That seemed to be the worst for the not so strong of stomach. For some reason the whine of the saw cutting through the skull was the straw that would break the camel's back. And if that didn't do it, the "pop" from extracting the skull cap from the brain usually did them in. As soon as the suction broke around the brain, she heard someone hit the floor...hard.

"You were right," Haruka whispered.

Keiko couldn't believe it. She scanned the crowd and found Morinozuka was no longer visible. Haruka went over to check on him, and make sure he hadn't hurt himself when he fell. She gave Keiko a thumbs up and she quickly hurried through the cranial exam. By the time she dismissed the group of officers, Morinozuka was still out cold on the floor. She striped off the gloves and blood smeared smock before kneeling down next to him.

"You don't think he hit his head too hard, do you?"

Keiko ran her fingers around the back of his head but didn't find anything to cause alarm. "No, I think he'll wake up when he's ready."

"We can't let him stay here."

He was about twice her size and most likely twice her weight. "Do you think together we could move him?"

At that moment, he groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Keiko kept a steadying hand on his shoulder as he sat up.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine," he grunted pushing himself up to his feet but ended up swaying a bit and half falling into a chair.

Haruka handed him a glass of water which, surprisingly, he took. Keiko sat with him for a few minutes while Haruka covered and wheeled the body out of the room. Pretty soon, she got tired of hearing just the clock ticking away the seconds of uncomfortable silence. "You're Takashi Morinozuka, right?"

He nodded.

"If it makes you feel any better, I've had a lot of officers pass out during an autopsy. Do you know Yoshiro Endo?"

Finally, there was a spark of a reaction in the steel gray eyes. "He's the head of the Ootori secret police."

"He hit the floor before I even started the Y incision."

A ghost of a smile flitted over his face but disappeared quickly. "I should get back to work."

Keiko stood up with him, ready to help him sit back down but he was surprisingly steady on his feet. "You're working on that case about the jogger found in the park, right?"

He nodded.

"Before you go, I need to show you something." She lead the way back to her office, straining to hear him behind her. He was very quiet for someone his size. "When I did the autopsy on her, it reminded me of another case I had last month." She pulled out the case folder for the Jane Doe from the month previous. "She had the same cause of death as last week's victim."

"Strangulation with her own shoe laces."

"Yes. I'm going through-"

"Dr. Yashuda?"

Keiko bit back a frown. "Yes, Mr. Dazai?"

"I just wondered if there were any breaks in the case about the jogger."

"No, not yet."

The lab technician quickly excused himself and Keiko breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't know why they insisted on a lab tech for us. Haruka is the only assistant I need, really." She handed the file to Morinozuka. "How many open homicide cases are there in Tokyo?"

"Thirty-six."

"You're serious?"

He looked up at her with almost a confused expression. "You're the medical examiner and you don't know?"

Keiko hoped that the embarrassed blush wasn't too obvious on her face. "I don't necessarily keep track, no." She cleared her throat and tried to regain some confidence. "As I was saying, I'm going through some other files to see if I can find more of a pattern. If we have three cases where a jogger was killed like that, that means-"

"It's a serial killer."

He was a man of few words and apparently not a strong stomach, but he certainly kept pace with issues. She watched him read over the folder in unmasked interest. It was nice to have a rookie who cared about seeing justice done.

"May I take this with me?"

She shrugged. "It's still an open case. You're free to do whatever you want with it."

He "hm"ed and walked out of her office, still reading the report.

***

"Haruka!"

The petite brunette bounced into Keiko's office. "Yes?"

"Do you have the Matsu case file?"

"No, why?"

Keiko looked at the stack of folders on her desk. Morinozuka had been correct...36 homicides. Except she only had 34 folders, one of which went had left with him. "I can't find the Matsu file. Are you sure you didn't leave it in the lab or on your desk?"

"I'm sure. Do you want me to ask Mr. Dazai?"

"No, absolutely not."

Haruka sighed. "You're going to have to trust him sometime."

"Says who," Keiko mumbled.

A knock at the door startled them but Keiko saw it was Dazai...and he was holding a folder.

"Is this the file you're missing?"

Keiko narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing with it?"

"Oh," he shrugged and handed it to her, "I found it behind my desk. It must have slipped off sometime."

"Thank you," Keiko said and the tech quickly left. She opened up the file and read through it quickly.

"See," Haruka said, "if he's so untrustworthy, then why did he return the file?"

"If he's so trust worthy," Keiko held up the folder, "why is the autopsy report missing?"

***

Honey had been relieved when Takashi had called him up and asked to meet at a Tokyo coffee shop. It wasn't often that Takashi called, Honey was usually the one that instigated the communication between them. He wasn't sure what to expect when he walked into the dimly lit shop that snowy afternoon. He ordered a hot chocolate but bypassed the sweets this time. It seemed ever since University, his sweet tooth was starting to decline. He had yet to decide if this was a good thing or not. Takashi wasn't hard to find in the coffee shop and Honey slipped into the booth across from him.

"Is this good news or bad news, Takashi?"

"I don't know yet."

Honey noticed his friend kept looking at the door. After a couple minutes, a slight change came over his face and Takashi stood up. Honey was surprised to see a woman, about his own height, making her way to their table while shaking snow out of her dark hair. She was pretty, but in a fierce kind of way. She greeted Takashi with a smile and handshake but seeing him sitting in the booth seemed to catch her off guard. It was interesting, to say the least.

"This is a very close friend of mine," Takashi was saying. "This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

"Oh, yes," she said, extending her hand towards Honey. "I had to take defensive training at one of your dojos."

Honey took her hand. "I hope you haven't had to use any of it."

"Not yet. I'm Keiko Yasuda."

"Dr. Yasuda is the medical examiner for Tokyo. She has a problem and wanted to talk about it. I thought you might be able to help as well."

Honey tried not to bounce in his seat but was finding it hard. Finally, an adventure. "What's the problem?"

Keiko slid in next to Takashi and pulled out a stack of manila folders. "It seems I'm missing a file from my records, a really important one."

"Let me guess," Takashi said, "it's of a case that would launch a serial killer hunt?"

She frowned. "Yes, exactly. My tech-"

"The one you don't like?" Takashi interrupted with a small smile.

Keiko returned the smile. "That's the one. He's the one that 'found' the file but when I looked at it, the autopsy report was missing."

"Do you think your tech could be helping the killer?" Honey asked.

She actually looked guilty. "I hate to say it but it has crossed my mind. And if I'm right, he knows that I've made all the connections."

"You need a body guard!" Honey found that thought made him quite happy. Not that she needed someone to watch out for her, but that he could do something useful. Takashi had helped him so many times and now he could do something for him.

"I think Mitsukuni is right," Takashi said, turning to him. "Do you think-"

"Absolutely!"

"Wait a minute!" Keiko looked like someone had dumped snow down her back. "I don't need a body guard. I already told you, I've take self defense-"

"But can you really be aware of your surroundings all the time?" Honey asked. "There's nothing going on in my life right now that can't be put on hold. And now that's settled." He put on his best Host smile. "Now, tell me how long you two have been dating?"

Both of them looked liked deer that had been caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. They recovered quickly though.

"We just met a couple days ago-" Keiko said.

"Hardly know her-"

Honey just sat there and smiled. He knew if Takashi was interested in a woman, he would have heard about it before meeting her. But that didn't mean he couldn't plant little seeds of possibility while looking innocent and cute while doing it.

***

"Who's the kid?"

Keiko looked up from the paperwork she was working on to see Haruka staring at Honey. "He's Officer Morinozuka's friend."

"And you're babysitting him?"

Keiko had to hide the smile that threatened to show itself on her face. Honey's youthful looks really did work in their favor. "Yeah, something like that." Honey (which was the name he insisted she call him) had spent the last three days meeting her in the morning, staying with her at work and then passing her off to Takashi in the evening. She momentarily surprised herself. It was the first time she had thought about Morinozuka by his first name. Looking for any kind of distraction, she stood up from her desk. "Honey, you want to go to lunch?"

"It's only eleven o'clock."

She glanced at the clock and found he was right. "Well, brunch then."

He didn't need to be told twice and soon bounded to his feet. Keiko told Haruka she was stepping out for something the eat and would be back soon. Thankfully, Dazai had called in sick that day so she didn't have to worry about him lurking around. The Tokyo streets were still busy but not as congested as during the lunch hour. It made it easy for Keiko and Honey to walk side by side.

"So why did we leave so early?"

Keiko stretched her arms over her head. "I just got tired of being stuck inside. Besides, Dazai isn't in today so you can have the day off to do...whatever it is you do."

"But I've been doing that," Honey handed her a sketchbook.

She started flipping through the book and found detailed sketches of stuffed animal designs, board games and even puzzles. They were all very good. She had always been partial to mind bender puzzles. "These look great, Honey." There was no response. "Honey?" She looked behind her and found her fearless body guard had gotten distracted by a bakery display window. She started to make her way back to him when someone grabbed her from behind.

***

Honey heard the startled yell from Keiko and turned around just in time to see her pulled into a van. He started at a sprint, took three steps and then skidded to a halt. The van had peeled away from the curb but just as quickly slammed on the brakes. He was dimly aware of Takashi stopping next to him but he couldn't take his eyes off of the violently rocking van. Suddenly, the door slid open and a man in a lab coat fell onto the sidewalk. The driver jumped out of the van but Honey sprang into action while Takashi went to Keiko's aid. By the time Honey drug the driver back to the scene, it looked like Takashi had to save the attacker from Keiko.

"Mitsukuni," Takashi asked, "did you get the driver?"

"Yup!"

"Apparently," Keiko explained, "the driver killed those women and Dazai was covering it up."

"We got them then?" Honey asked.

Takashi nodded and then Honey noticed his friend's gaze shift over to Keiko. A very minute change spread across his face and Honey realized he hadn't seen that look on Takashi's face since the Host Club. Yes, there was definitely some possibilities for those two and that couldn't have made Honey happier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thank you so very much for the kind reviews! I so appreciate them!

_Tamaki_

Small talk took over while we continued to wait for the Hitachiin twins and their wives. Kyouya and Nami were telling everyone their good news which gave me a chance to prepare for the arrival of the twins. The last time I had seen Haruhi was at Mori and Keiko's wedding. I had cornered her by the bar and talked her into one dance. That was when she told me. Hikaru had proposed marriage and she had accepted. Their wedding was going to be in three months and I made up a business trip to France. Letting her go after that song ended had to be hardest thing I had ever done. Even thinking about it now makes my fingertips tingle.

I was so caught up in my memories that I failed to notice the conversations in the room slowly came to a complete halt. I looked up from the spot on the carpet I had been staring at to see my secretary standing just inside the door. She was fidgety and teary eyed and I felt my heart both sink and speed up. "Yes, Miss Moto?"

Her mouth opened and closed a couple times but nothing came out. Finally, she found her voice. "I just received a call from Mrs. Yuzuha Hitachiin. Both the twins and their wives were in a car accident and were taken to the hospital."

Kyouya was already on the phone while everyone else was looking to me to know what to do. All we could do was wait to see what Kyouya could find out. Even Satoru had quieted and sat silent on his father's lap. After five minutes of noncommittal noises, Kyouya hung up the phone and I could see in his eyes the news was not good. I dropped down and sat on the desk. "Well?"

"They won't release the names," Kyouya said, "but they did tell me that two are in critical condition and two..."

I didn't want him to finish the sentence. I knew what was coming and no matter how hard I tried to block out the words, I heard them anyway.

"Two are dead." Kyouya released a shaky sigh. "What do we do?"

There was only one to do. "We go to the hospital." I stood up, praying my legs would hold me up. Somehow, I managed to make it to the door and heard Miss Moto calling for a limo. As I rushed down hallways and flights of stairs, the words _dead_ and _two_ kept flashing through my mind. It really didn't matter which two survived, I had lost two of my friends. I just kept praying that one of them wasn't Haruhi.

The ride to the hospital was excruciatingly long and no one dared to say anything. We were all mourning. We just didn't know who we were mourning. Unfortunately, when we walked through the hospital doors, the answers came all too quickly. Mr. And Mrs. Hitachiin were already there. Hikaru and Kaoru's mother was arguing with a doctor while their father just sat and stared into space. Haruhi's father was harder to recognize as he had dyed his hair blond, but he too was merely staring off into space. I was too afraid to approach him. Movement caught my eye and I saw Kyouya disappear through a set of restricted doors while Nami moved forward to sit next to Haruhi's dad. Mrs. Hitachiin caught sight of us still standing right inside the door and quickly made her way over to us. Me, in particular.

"Where's Kyouya?" she asked, her normally chipper voice was tense and tight. "Maybe he can get-"

"He's already gone to talk to someone," I answered. The question of who was dead and who was still fighting hung between us. Finally, her face crumbled and she reached out for me.

"My boys...my boys," she kept repeating that phrase tearfully into my shoulder. I hated myself at that moment. I was comforting a grieving mother and yet relieved that Haruhi seemed to be one of the survivors. But then Kyouya came out from the restricted section of the hospital and that relief quickly evaporated. I could see his jaw tense and relax multiple times as he made his way over to Ranka. Mr. Hitachiin came to stand near us and his wife switched from my shoulder to his. With a deep breath, he filled us in on the news Kyouya had brought.

"Both twins were pronounced dead at the scene and now Haruhi-" his voice broke off but the silence was filled with a low, keening sound that came from Ranka. Mr. Hitachiin squeezed his wife. "Sachi is the only one left now."

Sachi...because of my distancing from the twins and Haruhi, I had missed out on getting to know Sachi as well as I knew everyone else. I had run into her a couple times but only a few words were exchanged.

Mrs. Hitachiin sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "So Sachi is going to be alright?"

"They think so," her husband answered. "She'll be here for a while, but she'll live."

And that, I thought with a pang of bitterness, was more than what Haruhi was given.

***

Next Chapter: Hikaru and Haruhi, Kaoru and Sachi


End file.
